blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
BlocGame Wiki
Welcome to the BlocGame Wiki This is the new official Wiki for >BLOCbeta: a game of geopolitics. BLOC is a Cold War simulator where you play your own third world country and its leader; although if you're here you probably know that! If you want to help most, edit information about gameplay which you know about, or the history of >BLOC and the recent wars! In Realpolitik you can play one of the Cold War countries, a faction, or a corporation. The wiki is right now new and the old content with the templates have probably been lost since me and Mao did not run a proper backup on the old wiki. It is highly encouraged to add content that is proven to be useful for the player in bloc. Try not to delete already added content unless you are highly convinced that the information is wrong, so be prepared to face questioned subsidence of your action. Here are descriptions of all the main policies: Economic policies, Domestic policies, Foreign policies, Military policies, and Market policies. Are you confused by some of the language?: Vernacular. Currently there are not many rules besides these: *Use common sense. *Articles that are not related to the gameplay and the metagame of bloc are not allowed. *You are not allowed to change already functioning templates. *NSFW material is not allowed. Right now there are no rules about how a page belonging to a certain category should look like nor do I think there will be any. Any content is good and every page can be edited to look good by other editors; it is after all the information about the game provided here that is the most important. If you have any complaints about these rules or want to add something, or have a problem, please let me know--Andyrewwer (talk). Use the navbar! Alysdexia (talk) Media *First Bloc forum on eRegime, archived for move to game site *Something Awful influx *Stopgap >BLOC on Reddit on 2013 May 9 *BLOC on Facebook on 2013 May 10 *Facepunch confrontation *4chan /k/ and /pol/ and /mlp/ communities *Dedicated >BLOC forum on first domain bloc.name under Hetzner Online AG in 2013 May until rogue admin hired porn and Nazi image spammers which terminated the domain in Sep; Jul 15 capture *Official [http://client00.chat.mibbit.com/#bloc@irc.synirc.net #bloc Synirc IRC] (Something Awful, obsolete) *Official [http://client01.chat.mibbit.com/?server=irc.synirc.net&channel=%23blocwiki #blocwiki Synirc IRC] (Something Awful, obsolete) *Company OPPRESSIVEGAMES on Twitter on 2013 Jul 17 *Early REALPOLITIKGAME on Reddit on 2014 Apr 19 *Dedicated >BLOC forum on new domain blocgame.com on 2014 May 17 for feedback, taken over by spambots in 2015 and deleted by the next month; Google caches *Official [http://blocgame.com/chat.php #bloc Rizon IRC] (4chan) on blocgame.com KiwiIRC, inexplicably unlinked in Sep (deprecated) *New >BLOC forum on Boards.net as of 2015 *Official [http://bloc.boards.net/page/IRC #bloc Rizon IRC] (4chan) on bloc.boards.net qwebirc */bloc/ on 8chan *Dedicated >BLOC forum returns to blocgame.com on 2015 May 8 *Official [http://blocgame.com/chat.php #blocgamechat Rizon IRC] (4chan) on blocgame.com KiwiIRC, 2015 Jun 6. BLOC uptime, reported and inferred *2013 Mar–Apr 12: BLOC 0, pre-alpha on eRegime, a tacky free subletted zathyusInvisionFreeBoard server of the same era as GeoCities. *2013 Apr 12*–Apr 15: BLOC 1, alpha on bloc.name *2013 Apr 15*–May 1: BLOC 2, beta; Apr 22 capture *2013 May 1*–May 14: BLOC 3, phishers' purge, nation search *2013 May 14–Jul 11, alliance profiles, tooltips and clean UI, tanks and weapons upgrade, custom flags and portraits for donors, diplomacy alignment, refactored events and growth cap *2013 Jul 12–Jul 17 *2013 Jul 17–Oct 9: territory limits, Jul 23 capture; The goonpocalypse *2013 Nov 17–2014 Feb 19: blocgame.com; ??? *2014 May 15–Sep 5: nondonator accounts deleted *2014 Sep 5**–Nov 13: BLOC 4, bots' and phishers' purge; domain lapses *2014 Nov 16–2015 Jan 22 *2015 Jan 23**–May 9: BLOC 5, why?; multis drive $250k goods to $1,100k and boost several players between Almost Modern and Advanced Technology; custom profiles for everyone; multis and alliance officers deleted *2015 May 9**–: BLOC 6, market not reset; Ajax interface; community pages linked; new server and loss of 1,190,000 communiques, GDP floor, uranium shelters end, war protection after 3-day inactivity, 7-day inactive mode, manufactured goods loot; training cap; unbuild; food and population, FRONT linked and POST unlinked on footer, market actions by 100 then 20, green and red market buttons, new POST linked ;Realpolitik (BLOC The Real World) *2014 Apr–May: Realpolitik 0, pre-alpha work causes rumsod to forsake BLOC 3, whose server goes offline for three months; original setting 1950–1990 with 1 year/turn, clone of East vs. West, art of DEFCON × POST *2015 Jun 10*–Jun 11: BLOC THE REAL WORLD 1, name change, 99 nations; "never" comes after 11 months *2015 Jun 11**–: BLOC TRW 2, UN, US Congress & SU Politburo, factions; name unchange, 131 nations; nation database corrupts, collapses and hits reddit; Crime & Corruption, contraband, corporations *2015 – Rp 3 Uptimes refer to the domain and front-end files but do not include databases such as registration or forum, processes such as cron, or applications such as chat. Fill in any gaps or missed resets. :*Nation reset :**Soft reset, nation identifiers intact (to preserve donator status?)